Among the Great
by MerrytheHobbit
Summary: A story about the last days of Merry and Pippin
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning, and two figures riding on ponies left the Shire, never to return. Nobody saw the two elderly hobbits leaving on that grey dawn, and if someone did they would just shake their heads and sigh. Merry and Pippin would leave the Shire quite often, visiting people and places far south. Often, they would ride around the Shire wearing strange garb, acquired when they disappeared on their mysterious journey with Frodo Baggins and Sam years ago.

Frodo was first to leave the Shire. After a few years of living with Sam and his family in Bag End, Frodo left once more. Rumor said he went with the Elves across the Sea. Sam also left. After Rosie died and all his children were grown, Sam rode off, and was last seen by his daughter, Elanor. Folk said Master Meriadoc and Thain Peregrin would leave suddenly too.

It was only two years after Sam left, when a letter arrived for Master Merry. After a long meeting with the Thain, it was declared in Buckland that Master Meriadoc's son would be the Master of Buckland. Across the Brandywine, a similar message was heard, Master Peregrin's son, Faramir, was proclaimed Thain. This was what most expected. The two adventuring hobbits were leaving once more. This time they wouldn't return.

As the two companions rode together on the road, one could hear snatches of songs or the retelling of times past. They stopped in Bree, staying at the Prancing Pony. If one were to listen carefully they would hear the two elderly hobbits speaking of rangers, rings, and black riders. The next day they continued on their journey. Keeping on the road the traveled on, occasionally glancing grimly towards the ruins of Weathertop.

Merry and Pippin stopped briefly in Rivendell. There were no more Elves dwelling there of coarse, but the beautiful buildings and gardens still remained. The two travelers sat and ate beneath a great tree in the garden, which seemed untouched by time, as if the Elvishness of the place preserved it. During their meal, there was much talk about the Elves and their great beauty and wisdom. They walked into one building, and went to a room, that seemed was familiar to them. Maybe it was the room their poor cousin stayed in, or perhaps it was the very old hobbit Bilbo's room, it could have even been the room they once stayed in. After visiting other remembered places, they mounted their ponies and headed off again.

They continued south, till they arrived at the eaves of an ancient forest. The two smiled as they looked into its green depts. They talked of running blindly into that forest and meeting ents, the guardians of the forest. Maybe a passing bird would hear one of the two say, "I wonder if good old Treebeard is still living in there". Finally, Merry and Pippin put their backs to the forest and moved on solemnly remembering that friend they met. So long ago it seemed to them, when the ents marched upon Isengard and Saruman was overthrown.

Evening was setting on the city of Edoras, and two weary travelers went up towards the Golden Hall of Meduseld. They were greeted by the guards and lead into the King's chambers. The older of the two was dressed in the livery of Rohan, and had come to answer his lord's call. The King was coming to the end of his days, and the Master Holdwine was often seen sitting by the bedside of the old king, Eomer.

Spring passed and autumn came. The trees of Rohan dropped their leaves, preparing for the winter to come. As the brown leaves fell to the ground, King Eomer drew his last breath and died. Eomer was placed in a mound next to Theoden's, and simbelmyne blanketed yet another tomb outside of Edoras. That day Master Meriadoc wept for another Lord of the Mark. The next day the two mounted their ponies and left Rohan, never to return.

Merry and Pippin rode to the white city of Minas Tirith. Many times they had visited the King and Queen of Gondor, but this time they will not be going home. As they climbed up the levels of the city, the hobbits remained silent. Much had happened in and outside those walls. An elderly man approached the two halflings.

"Hail Masters Peregrin and Meriadoc! It is so good to see you again. I was just remembering when I first met you," he said.

"Hello Bergil! It is so good to see you too," said the younger of the hobbits, bringing his pony to a halt.

"You have come to visit us again. The King shall be glad of your coming," Bergil said.

"Yes, but this time, we have come here to stay," said the other hobbit speaking for the first time.

"Well come and visit me time from time. Will you?" asked Bergil.

"We shall enjoy your company anytime," spoke the hobbit, Pippin.

"I guess you want to see the King. Well go on. I shall see you soon," said Bergil.

"Yes, good-bye Bergil. It's so nice to talk to you again," said Pippin.

The hobbits continued up to the seventh level. The white tree was as beautiful as ever, and there under the white branches was the King himself. He at first didn't notice the hobbits, for he was reading some book. If the hobbits were paying attention, they would have noticed that he was reading a copy of the Red Book.

Hearing the hobbits approaching, the King lifted his head. Upon seeing them he smiled. "My dear friends! How good it is to see you again. Tell me, how does it fare in the Shire? Was your journey pleasant?" he said.

"Strider! It is splendid to see you again!" said Pippin

"How long shall I be blessed with your presence this time?" said the King.

"We won't be going back to the Shire," said Merry, a hint of sadness was in his voice.

"You mean…"

"There is a new Thain in the Shire, and a new Master as well," replied Pippin.

The King, understanding his friends' plans nodded his head in answer. While the three stood under the white tree in silence, the Queen of Gondor walked up to them, smiling and as beautiful as she was when the hobbits first saw her, many years ago.

"Little Friends! I see you have come to Gondor once more to be among us," she said.

"My Lady," said the two hobbits.

"Come," said the King," You must be weary from your travels. Let me lead you to your lodgings."

That night there was a feast in the courts of the King, and once more the halls were filled with hobbit voices. Old friends were greeted and there was much coming and going from the seventh level. A week after the hobbits' arrival, Legolas and Gimli came to visit their old friends.

"Well it is good to see you two rascals again," said Gimli in his husky voice.

"How are you two faring?" said Legolas, his fair elvish face bore a smile.

"We are doing well, and you?" said the elder of the two hobbits.

"Ah, we are doing well," said the Dwarf.

"I hear from Aragorn that you two plan on staying in Gondor," said Legolas.

"Yes we are," said Pippin with a sigh.

"King Eomer wanted to see me before he died. So Pippin and I decided to leave for good. We are too old for traveling any further," Merry said, "We wanted to be with the remaining Fellowship, before we… go."

The Elf and Dwarf nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry this took so long. Thank-you for your patience.

Merry silently stood upon the balcony leading off his and Pippin's room. He looked up the night's stars. Beautiful and lovely they were to him. As he stood gazing at the heavens, memories came back to him. He remembered when he first came to Minas Tirith years ago. With the Rohirrim he came, riding with the Lady Eowyn, though he knew it not at the time. His thoughts turned to that White Lady. She had died three years ago. Tears began to flow from the old hobbit's eyes. The Lady Eowyn was very dear to him. During the great journey, he had saved her life, in the very field that now lay below him. The winter's air was chilly and he walked towards the warm fire in the room. The fire was able to warm his cold hands, but Merry continued to reflect on the Lady Eowyn. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a pendant. It was silver and in the shape of a horse head. It once was Eowyn's, but after her death, he received it. He smiled as he remembered that the next day would bring Faramir and his son Elboron. They would be coming to visit Pippin and him.

Tiredness was overcoming him, and Merry decided to go on to bed. As he turned to his bed, he saw Pippin twitch in his sleep. Merry smiled at his cousin and blew out the small flame of the candle. As the two hobbits slept the stars shined brightly, undimmed, in the night's sky.

The sun rose golden that morning in Minas Tirith. The bright rays seemed to paint the White City a gold color. And in the morning's light, Faramir and Elboron passed the gates of Minas Tirith. The two hobbits left their room and went out to meet their beloved friends. By the White Tree, Merry and Pippin greeted Faramir and Elboron.

"Pippin! Merry! My dear friends how good it is to see you two again. Our Lord Aragorn tells me you have come stay here in Gondor. We are glad to be blessed with your presence," said Faramir approaching his hobbit friends.

"Faramir! It is good to see you," said Pippin embracing his friend.

"How are you Elboron? I am glad to see you again too," said Merry

"I am well Master Meriadoc. I also am pleased to see you too," said Elboron.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" asked Pippin

"Now which one is that? First or Second?" said Faramir with a smile.

"Second for me and first for Pippin. He wouldn't get out of bed this morning," said Merry.

"Well I'll have you know Master Meriadoc that I was tired and needed my rest," said Pippin innocently, "But we have talked enough, Aragorn is waiting for us in the private dining quarters."

The friends enjoyed their breakfast together, talking of times past and new news. Later that day Legolas and Gimli joined the two hobbits and three men for lunch.

"It seems so long ago, when we first met, Faramir, in this very City too," said Pippin with a far-away look in his eyes.

"Yes, I remember it well. During those dark days some light did appear. Light that seems never to dim. Those days changed out lives. It was because of those days that I met you my friends," said Faramir with a smile, "Yes, fate is strange sometimes."

"Indeed, it can be strange," said Elboron, "Why, Father, wasn't it during that War that you met my Mother?"

"Yes, it was, Elboron," answered Faramir.

"I miss her," said Elboron.

"I do to, my son. I do too," said Faramir, his smile fading away from his aged face, "If you excuse me please." Faramir rose and left, head bowed.

Faramir walked out into the courtyard, tears were forming in his eyes. Standing near the White Tree in tears, Faramir didn't notice that he was followed.

"Faramir, are you alright?" said a voice behind him.

Faramir turned around to find Merry looking up at him worriedly.

"I'm…I'm ok. Please don't worry about me. I am fine. It is just… it's just…oh, I just miss her. I miss Eowyn," Faramir said through tears.

"I know, I know. I miss her too. It was just last night that I was thinking about her," said Merry as he sat on a bench, motioning Faramir to do the same.

"Our fate seems cruel. This doom we mortals must endure. We are not like the Elves, immortal. But yet all things must pass, sooner or later," Faramir said.

"Cruel it may often seem. But it isn't that bad, for you will see her again, Faramir. I know you will," said the hobbit.

"Thank-you, Merry. I am glad to have you and your cousin as friends."

"And you and Elboron are good friends for us also, Faramir. You know that son of yours. He looks very much like you, yet he has his mother's eyes."

"Yes, He does," said Faramir.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going back to have some more lunch. That is, of course, if Pippin hasn't eaten it all," said Merry arising from the bench, "Will you care to join me?"

"Yes, I will. We can't have that silly Knight of Gondor eating everything in Minas Tirith, can we," Faramir said as he followed Merry.

They arrived back at the lunch table and Pippin was describing to Gimli the details of story of how a wagonload of beer came to fall into the Brandywine River.

" Pippin, I hope you saved some food for us?" said Merry

"Yes there are a few sandwiches and a piece of cake. Wait no, I ate that. So just sandwiches, no more cake," said Pippin.

Faramir smiled as he watched the hobbits talk of food, and in his heart Faramir knew, someday he would again see the White Lady he loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Pippin sighed softly as Faramir and his son left Minas Tirith. The slight wind blew his silver grey curls. As Pippin stood there by the White Tree, he remembered the first time he and Faramir met. Gandalf had brought him to Minas Tirith after the incident with the palantir. It was during that time that he swore his service to Gondor, and also saved Faramir's life. It seemed so long ago, those days of fear and battle. Almost all who had fought in the War of the Ring were gone now. Beregond, the first friend Pippin made in the White City, had died seven years ago, even Bergil was an old man now. Pippin knew he and Merry had only a little bit of time, until they too passed into that mysterious sleep of death.

"Come on Pippin. Let's go inside! It is quite chilly this winter," said Merry disturbing Pippin's thoughts.

"Oh, all right Merry. I'm coming," said Pippin as he began walking behind Merry to their room.

"You know Merry. It seems so long ago, when we first came to this City. Things were so much different than they are now," Pippin said with a far-away look in his eyes.

"Yes, it was different. Frodo and Sam were still with us then and many others also. We were young then. You were not even at the "coming of age" then, if my memory serves me right," said Merry with a sad smile.

"Yes, I believe so. It seems so sad Merry. It is all ways hard to watch others go, but you yourself must stay behind," said Pippin.

"Yes, it is hard," answered Merry softly.

The hobbits remained unusually quite for the rest of the morning, and requested to have their lunch privately in their room. Their heads were full of memories of the days gone by. Merry, thought of what Pippin said about it being hard to be left behind. Merry knew the he was older than Pippin, and that there was a good chance that he would be the first to go. He didn't want to cause Pippin any pain by leaving him, yet he could not master death, no one could.

The winter wore on a spring was growing near, during the days of March. Pippin once again feared for his cousin, for March 15 was again drawing near. Every year Merry's arm would grow cold, and he would have nightmares but it was never something severe. Yet, Merry wasn't quite acting himself. Merry didn't talk as much any more. A fear finally hit Pippin. Merry could be leaving him soon. But Merry couldn't leave him. His Merry couldn't go anywhere without him. Pippin quickly dismissed any thoughts of loosing his Merry. He couldn't think of that. Anyways the Gondorian New Year would be coming up on the 25th. There would be a big celebration, and rumor had it that Merry and Pippin would be the guests of honor during the great feast in the halls of the King.

The morning of the fifteenth of March dawned on a sunny day. Pippin woke and found Merry already awake sitting on a bench on their balcony, wrapped in his elvish cloak.

"He's gone. He died on this day, so many years ago. Like a father he was to me…for a little while…Theoden King," said Merry in a low voice as a silent tear ran down his cheek.

"I know, Merry," said Pippin softly as he put a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Then HE tried to hurt the fallen king. But Lady Eowyn would not allow it. I helped her. Then everything turned dark…and cold…so cold," Merry murmured, "So cold."

Pippin reached and felt Merry's arm. It was cold to the touch.

"Are you alright, Merry? Should I fetch, Strider?" Pippin asked worriedly.

"No, I am alright. Don't worry Strider about me. All I need is a little rest. Maybe I should head back to bed. Yes, I shall go get a little rest," said Merry arising from the bench, "I shall be fine dear Pippin. Don't worry about me."

Merry, with Pippins help, got into the large bed.

"I shall be fine Pippin. All I need is a little rest. You go have your breakfast. I shall join you after I sleep a little," said Merry closing his eyes.

"Alright, Merry, you have some rest," said Pippin running his hand through Merry's grey curly hair.

Merry slept through the day. He woke that evening and asked Pippin to go out to the balcony with him to look at the stars. He and Pippin sat on the bench, staring into the heavens.

"They are so beautiful, aren't they Pip," asked Merry.

"Yes, they are"

"I wonder if Frodo and Sam are looking at the same stars. Surely, the land they went to must have stars. The Elves are found of the nights lights," said Merry thoughtfully.

"They might. I wonder what they are doing way over across that great sea," said Pippin waving his arm towards the far west, "And I wonder if they ever think of us."

"Oh, I believe they do, Pip. They do."

The next day Merry was weak, and couldn't even arise from his bed. Pippin was truly worried now, and sent for Aragorn. Aragorn came and looked over the elderly hobbit.

"How is he Strider? Is he going to…" said Pippin sadly, not able to say the word "die".

"Stay with him, Pippin. I shall come back later," said Aragorn softly and walked out of the room.

The truth was evident to Aragorn. Merry didn't have much longer. Aragorn sent for Legolas and Gimli, who were staying in the City.

Aragorn walked into his private chambers, a solitary tear falling down his careworn cheek.

Pippin stayed with Merry the rest of the day. The sun was slowly setting when Merry woke again.

"Pip"

"I'm here Merry."

"Pippin, dearest Pippin, I need to speak to you."

"Yes, Merry," said Pippin trying to hold back his tears.

"I want to say good-bye my dear Cousin. I shall be going soon."

"Merry"

"Please, Pippin, don't grieve to hard. I must go and you to will go when your time comes. We are not like the Elves, immortal. We too share the fate of Men. I love you, my most dearest Pip…my Little Pip," Merry said smiling and closing his eyes, he drew his last breath as the sun set into the horizon. The Knight of Rohan had gone to his rest.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun set in the sky, all joy also vanished from Pippin's heart. Merry was gone. Pippin cried himself to sleep; yet his sleep brought no comfort. He at first dreamed of his childhood, and how Merry always was there waiting for him. Then he dreamed of their Journey, and how he almost lost his cousin, after the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Lastly, he dreamed of his and Merry's life after the War of the Ring, but through all the dreams voices in his head kept on saying, "He is dead. He is gone forever."

When Pippin woke, he found he was in his bed, but Merry's bed was empty. In the distance, a sad tolling of a bell was heard, but everything else seemed silent. The morning sun was veiled by grey clouds. Pippin walked slowly and sadly to the balcony overlooking the rest of the City. Sitting down on the bench, Pippin wept. He did not know how long he stayed there crying for his dear Cousin. He felt like his world had ended. Merry was always with him. Merry was always his shoulder to cry on. Merry was always there to make things better. Now Merry was gone. Thinking of these things, Pippin didn't notice that Legolas was walking slowly toward him.

"Pippin," said the Elf, a sorrow could clearly be seen on his face.

"He's gone, Legolas. He's gone," said Pippin looking up at the Elf with watery eyes.

"I know my Little Friend. I am so sorry. Aragorn sent me to find you. The funeral shall be held this afternoon."

Pippin only nodded slowly in answer.

"He was a good hobbit, and brave. He shall always be honored," said Legolas looking into the sky.

"Yes, it just seems so different without him. He was always there for me, even when I was very young. I don't know what to do without him by me. It seems all joy of living seems gone," said Pippin in tears.

Legolas sat down on the bench and put a comforting arm around the weeping hobbit. He sat there in silence. How strange the fate of men was to him.

The funeral was held, that afternoon. Many people from the City gathered in Rath Dinen, where all the past kings and stewards of Gondor were buried. Legolas and Gimli stood by the King. Faramir and his son also stood beside the King. A few soldiers of Rohan, who happened to be in the City at the time, were also assembled there. In the crowd of mourners, Pippin saw Bergil and his family. Merry was to be laid to rest in the armor of Rohan, and with the honor of a Knight. Aragorn then spoke to the crowd.

"We gather here together, to burry one of the heroes from the great War of the Ring. Meriadoc Brandybuck was a dear cousin and friend to many. He was both a Knight of Rohan and one of the Nine Walkers. He even aided in the slaying of the Witch-King, and saved Eowyn, Lady of Rohan."

With a glance to one of the Soldiers of Rohan, one of the Rohirrim began a slow song in a strange language. Pippin didn't know what the words meant, but he guessed it was a special burial song used among the People of Rohan. Ending the song, the Soldier put a small white flower in the tomb. Pippin recognized the flower to be Simbelmyne, the flower of Rohan that grew on the tombs of the Kings of Rohan. How the Knight came by the flower Pippin didn't know, nor did he think much of it, for Aragorn called him to come to him.

"Here is the most beloved friend and cousin of Merry's we have here with us. Is there anything you would like to say in honor of your cousin, Peregrin?" Aragorn said.

"Merry was always a very special friend and cousin to me," said Pippin, trying to hold back his tears, "He was always there for me. And…I…"

Not being able to say anymore Pippin grew quite, and Aragorn gently put his hand on the weeping hobbit's shoulder. The tomb was closed and after paying their respects, the people slowly left. Pippin sat by the newly erected tomb and as the elderly hobbit's tears fell upon the cold stone, a grey rain fell upon the White City.

Aragorn too stayed by the tomb, standing silently, with tears in his eyes. His mind went back in time, when he first met the four hobbits in Bree. The Fellowship had been slowly breaking. First, it was Boromir. He died with honor, trying to save the two hobbits from captivity. Then it was Frodo and Gandalf. They went across the Sea in an Elven Ship, soon after the events of the War of the Ring were over. Sam went next. What he learned from Merry and Pippin was that after Rosie died, Sam went to follow his beloved Master, leaving the shores of Middle-earth forever. Now it had Merry left. Aragorn knew in his heart, that now that his cousin was gone, Pippin wouldn't stay long. A chilly wind blew through the Halls of the Dead. Aragorn shivered as the cold air touched his skin. Turning to Pippin he said, "Come Pippin, it is growing cold. Come; let us go to the Hall. There shall be them memorial feast held this night."

"Cold. Merry never liked it when it was cold. It reminded him to much of what happened upon the Fields of Pelennor," said Pippin softly.

"He has gone to a place where he can never be cold again," said Aragorn helping the tearful hobbit to his feet.

Pippin sadly smiled up at the King. "Thank-you," he said in a low voice.

"Oh, Strider. I miss him so much. His passing seems so hard to bear," said Pippin as he walked with Aragorn.

"I know, Pippin, I know. But one day you will see him again. I promise you that. You will meet him again when your day comes. It is a strange fate we mortals must suffer," Aragorn said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I can never thank you enough, Strider, for all you had and have done for us. You were and are so good to us."

"It is I who should be thanking you," said Aragorn, bending down, "You Hobbits have done so much good for Middle-earth."

At the memorial feast, Pippin noticed that all of Merry's favorite foods were served; yet, the mushrooms and seasoned meats had no flavor to him. His world seemed to be slowly fading. There was much laughter and talk during the dinner, but Pippin didn't join the mirth. Every now and again, someone would ask him to tell a story of his and Merry's adventures. Pippin would agree and would tell the story, but only half-heartedly. Pippin wanted to leave the table early, and said good night and thanked the King and Queen. As Pippin was leaving the feasting hall, he ran into Bergil.

"You wouldn't mind if we have a little talk, would you, Pippin?" asked Bergil.

"Of course we can talk," said Pippin. He and his old friend sat down on a bench, near the White Tree.

"I am very sorry, Pippin. I never knew your cousin as well as you knew him. But I do know that he was an honorable hobbit. And well…well I know his death took a toll on you. You haven't been yourself today. A part of you died with him. Am I not correct?" Bergil said with concern.

"Aye, a part of me did die, Bergil. Oh, Bergil, I don't seem to have the energy I once had. Life seems harder now," said Pippin.

"I know. I too have lost a dear friend. It was just before the War of the Ring, a very good friend, died. He was my little brother, Beregorn. An illness took him when he was just five years of age," said Bergil with tears in his eyes, "After he died, I did not know how I was to deal with my life. I continued on, yet the sorrow has left a mark on my heart. Please, Pippin, try not to let the sorrow darken your heart. I can not bear to see you so sad. We all must mourn our beloved who have died, but please don't cry to much."

"Thank-you for your company, Bergil. But I need to go to my rest now, after such a day as this," said Pippin as he got up from the bench.

"You are welcome, my dear friend," said the elderly man.

"And Bergil."

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you. I want you to know, that your friendship is very precious to me. Thank-you," said Pippin.

"Thank-you, Pippin," Bergil said and then continued on his way down into the City.

Pippin slowly made his way down to his and Merry's room. "No" he reminded himself, not our room anymore. I am the only one left in it. As he entered the room, it seemed so empty and quiet to him. Pippin went out to the balcony. Every night, Merry would go out to that balcony to look at the stars. There were no stars now. Then Pippin saw a little light in the night sky. One lone star twinkled in the darkness, in memory of the Knight of Rohan.

Pippin slowly made his way toward his bed, and before blowing out his candle, he looked upon Merry's bed. A sad tear fell down the Hobbit's cheek. "Farewell, my dear Merry. Maybe we shall meet again, in a place where we can no longer be separated," said Pippin, and then blew out the flickering candle.

The night was a quiet one, and then slowly, very slowly the sun began to rise. The light entered into the room where Pippin slept, and the rays of the sun painted the white walls a golden color. The sun appeared in the early morning sky, and the soul of the Smallest Knight of Gondor took flight.


	5. Chapter 5

The golden sun rose and brought its warmth and light to Gondor, yet a gloom still lingered in the City. No bird dared to sing, nor could one hear any sound of nature. The usually busy streets of Minas Tirith were empty. All was silent. Slowly and sadly, a bell began to toll. No one needed to be told for whom it was ringing, for they had already guessed and word spread through the City of another death. Sir Peregrin, Soldier of Gondor, had followed his cousin and a new tomb was to be raised next to Meriadoc's memorial.

Earlier that morning, in the dawn's chilly air, Aragorn had walked towards the room he had visited so often. The door was closed, and it seemed as if a shadow had descended upon it. All was still and quiet. His hand reached for the doorknob. It was cold, and seemed to foreshadow what the King feared. Slowly he opened the door. Barely any light entered that room. His eyes went to the small figure that was lying in the bed. Aragorn walked towards the bed, and reached out to feel for a pulse. Nothing. A solitary tear slid down the King's regal face. "Rest well, my Little Knight," he whispered to the lifeless figure.

He looked down upon his old friends face. Just as in life, Pippin's still figure bore a small smile. Pippin would never have to be sad again for he was with his cousin, never again to be parted.

"Farewell, my Little Friend, may we meet again someday," Aragorn said and left the sad room in silence.

After arranging for the funeral, Aragorn slowly walked out to the White Tree. Letting his tears fall, Aragorn sat on the very bench that Pippin and Bergil sat on just the night before. It was hard for him to say farewell to those two hobbits, to whom he had grown very fond. And as he sat underneath the Tree's white branches, silver tears fell from the King's sorrowful eyes. As, he sat there weeping; he was unaware that his Queen was silently approaching him.

"He is gone?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"He has followed his cousin, never again to return to Middle-earth," said the sorrowed King, lifting his eyes up to greet Arwen. The beautiful Queen sat down with her Beloved, a sparkling tear was on her fair cheek, and her elven eyes had a sorrow in them.

That evening the funeral was held. Beside Merry's tomb, another had been made. The hobbits were to be together, as they always were. Aragorn had declared that a special ceremony was to be held in the City, for the last hobbits of the Fellowship had departed Middle-earth.

A large and special ceremony was held for the memory of the two small knights. Most everyone in Minas Tirith was gathered together. Barely anyone among those living in Minas Tirith remembered when Peregrin and Meriadoc first came to the City. The funeral was solemn and Peregrin was buried with the honor of a Knight of Gondor, and he was given, like Merry, the honor to be buried among the Kings of Gondor.

After the funeral Aragorn stayed by the two small tombs. How painful it was to him to loose those two happy hobbits. It also was a cruel reminder of the fate of all mortals.

Standing by the King, was the Steward, Faramir. Pippin's death was a painful blow to him. He owed so much to that small Knight of the City. Pippin had saved his life once. Faramir knelt solemnly by the tomb and wept.

Another man also remained at the tombs. Bergil was deeply sorrowed at the death of his dear friend, and for the rest of his life he was to treasure that last conversation he had with Pippin. Memories of the past went through his mind. He remembered when he first met that jovial hobbit, so many years ago.

Legolas was overwhelmed by the death of the hobbits. Being an Elf, mortality was strange and different to him. His thoughts went back, years ago, when Boromir died. "Why," he wondered to himself, "why must it be that the mortals, the Men, the Hobbits, and the Dwarves, be subject to the crosses of mortality. Alas that the Elves have the fate to watch them disappear from the land of the living!"

Legolas' thoughts then turned to the other two members of the Fellowship. In time, both Aragorn and Gimli would leave him also. He would be the only one left. He would be the one left to weep for those who have departed that realm. The "sea-longing" had also been troubling him for some time, yet he could not make himself leave his companions in Middle-earth.

Rain came forth from the mountains and in the distance; thunder was heard, though no one saw lightning. The sky's grey tears fell upon the White City all that day, and even in the Shire, a grey shower fell from the heavens. Silver droplets of the sky's tears fell into the Brandywine River. That night there were no stars, and the moon remained hidden.

The day of the Gondorian New Year came, yet Aragorn's heart was still heavy. He had looked forward to celebrating the day with his hobbit friends, yet now only three of the Fellowship remained in Middle-earth. That evening the annual feast was held in the King's Hall, and the three remaining members of the Fellowship celebrated the holiday together.

Time went by. Spring came. Then summer, and autumn and winter came in their turn. And as the seasons passed, so did the years, until the day came when, at last, the King of Gondor ended his long rule. The only noise to be heard in Gondor that day was the weeping of its people. Shortly after the renowned King died, his Beloved Arwen too departed the land of the living, and passed away in the forest of Lothlorien.

Legolas, unable to endure his sea longing any more, built a ship to go into the West. Going with him, was Gimli, for no love of Middle-earth could keep him from going with his dear friend or seeing the Lady Galadriel again. The Elf and Dwarf would also bear the tombs of the late King and the two hobbits with them into the West.

As the Elf and Dwarf left the shores of Middle-earth forever, Legolas stood by the remains of his three friends and sighed.

"You miss them," said Gimli breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do," answered Legolas.

"Me too, both Aragorn and the two little hobbits."

The two friends remained silent, for a while, until finally Legolas spoke.

"We are the last Gimli. We are the last of the Fellowship to leave Middle-earth. All the others have gone before us," said Legolas

"Aye. So is our fate."

"Do you regret your leaving Middle-earth?"

"No I don't, for how could I live without my dear friend. The Fellowship shall never again be parted as it was in Parth Galen. It is also an honor to escort the bodies of our dear friends to the White Shores," said Gimli.

"Yes, it is an honor. Among the Great they were."

"Aye," echoed Gimli, "Among the Great."

_The End_


End file.
